Paper My Heart
by macisgate
Summary: Carolyn enlists the help of a certain Colonel for a little home decorating. Prequel and tag to Uninvited. Enjoy!


Paper My Heart

Rated: G

Disclaimer: Author muffles sobs with Stargate sweatshirt. Then author remembers that she doesn't even own a Stargate sweatshirt. Then author really laments that she does not own Stargate or much of anything for that matter.

Spoilers: Season 10's _Uninvited_ – I just think it's so funny. Plus, I loved the tension between Cameron and General Landry and wanted to delve into that a bit. Cameron just seemed so uncomfortable and Hank seemed so pleased with himself. I felt like there was more to the story.

Summary: Carolyn enlists the help of a certain Colonel for a little home decorating. Prequel and tag to Uninvited. Enjoy!

A/N: Hey Everyone! This one's been sitting on my computer for a while. Three bouts of writing sprees have finally put the finishing touches on it. Hope you enjoy! Thanks so much for reading.

Best wishes and lots of love,

Christine

0-0-0

Carolyn Lam has never been the kind of person _not_ to go after what she wants. She wanted to wear pink barrettes in her hair her first day of kindergarten, she did. She wanted to kiss Billy Keswick in the fifth grade, she did. She wanted to go to med school, she did. She wanted to work for the CDC, she did. Which is why Carolyn opened her front door on Saturday morning to see Cameron Mitchell's grinning face, and a ladder standing beside him.

"Did someone order wallpaper and coffee?"

Carolyn grinned in return. "Come on in." She took the coffee from his hands so he could carry the ladder into her house.

"I really appreciate you helping me today. I've wallpapered before, but..."

"It's not exactly an easy job to do alone," he nodded. "I learned that lesson the hard way. What room are we doing?"

"The dining room," she answered. "I'll show you." She led him down the hall and through a door to the left.

Cam stopped and stared in shock. "Holy mother of pearl... Carolyn, why would you want to cover this... art?"

Carolyn stood beside him as they took in the walls covered in multiple colours of jewel toned paint that looked like it had been thrown and sprayed on rather than brushed. "Yeah, the last owner was an artist. Well, that's what he said he was." She held up a roll of paper. "I prefer bluebells on beige myself."

"Fine, but if at any time today you realize that you've made a terrible mistake, just give the word, and we'll stop, okay?"

"Agreed."

"Good. Now, I've got some paper troughs and stuff in the back of my truck. I'll be right back."

"Okay," Carolyn smiled to herself as she watched him leave. Sure, she could have invited Sam or Vala to help her, but... they would understand.

Cam came back in with arms full. "Now," he pointed to a corner. "We might as well start there."

They filled up the trough in her bathtub and brought it into the dining room. After soaking the first sheet, they lifted it up to the wall. Cam stood on the ladder to paste the top half, and Carolyn worked on the bottom. When they had finished patting it, they stood back to admire their work.

"So far so good," Cam said. "Though I still think you're making a terrible mistake," he teased her.

By the time they'd finished half the room, it was time for lunch. Carolyn ordered a pizza and they took it out to her front porch to eat.

"Mmmm," Carolyn said over a mouthful of cheese and tomato sauce. "You know, I lived on pizza all through med school, but it just never gets old."

"Hey, I'm still living on pizza. It _really_ never does get old." Cam sat back to take in the view of the neighbourhood. The houses were spaced well and looked well kept. Carolyn's porch was surrounded by lilac bushes that filled the air with a sweet scent. Lilies of the Valley were scattered on the ground below the bushes.

"Carolyn, you've got real nice spot here. You think you'll buy it or keep renting?"

Carolyn swallowed a mouthful of coke. "Already bought it. But don't tell my dad," she winced. "He'd be so thrilled."

Cam laughed. "Your secret's safe with me. Scout's honour. I can't imagine what it must be like for you, working with your dad every single day."

"Not always easy, but we've kind of worked out a system – stay out of each other's hair as much as possible. So far it's working well."

"You're a brave woman."

They finished their pizza, then went back inside and finished the papering. Once the last piece was set, they stood back to admire their work.

"It looks so beautiful," Carolyn looked at the walls in pleasure. "It even seems brighter in here."

"Yup, definitely an improvement," Cam agreed, pleased that Carolyn was so happy. "Tell you what, let me load the supplies back in my truck, and I'll take you out for coffee."

"That sounds wonderful," she agreed, very pleased with herself.

Then the doorbell rang.

"Hold on a sec," Carolyn said. She walked to her front door and opened it in surprise.

"Dad... what are you doing here?"

"What? Can't a father just stop by to visit his one and only daughter?" He was giving her that wide-eyed innocent, _I-didn't-see-the-truck-parked-in-your-driveway_ look.

"This isn't exactly a good time, Dad." Carolyn's jaw was clenched very tight.

"Colonel! What a surprise," Hank looked over Carolyn's shoulder where Cameron was now standing.

"Hello, sir," Cameron said with a slightly pained look.

"Cameron just finished helping me wallpaper my dining room, Dad."

"Oh, well isn't that nice. I'd love you see it." He moved past both Cam and Carolyn and led the way to the dining room. "Well, I must say that is an improvement," he said with approval, then he turned to look back at them. "I suppose now that you're done, you'll be leaving, Colonel?"

"Dad! _We_ are actually just leaving for some coffee."

Hank raised his eyebrows. "Oh, well don't let me stop you then. I think it's a great idea, spending time with coworkers outside of work. You know, I think that's just the thing we need."

"We?" Carolyn asked carefully.

"Yes," Hank looked squarely at Cameron. "I've been thinking it would be nice to spend some quality one on one time with my flagship team. Jack keeps offering me the use of his cabin. Might be nice to get away to the middle of nowhere and spend some personal time together. Get to know one another better." He had a bit of a gleam in his eye.

"I think that's a great idea, sir, but don't you think SG1 is needed more near the base? I mean, Minnesota is very far away."

"Naw," Hank slapped Cam on the shoulder… hard. "If it makes you feel better, the two of us can head up early, and the rest of the team can join us later for a shorter visit."

Cameron's expression never waivered. "I guess you've thought of everything, sir."

"Good. I'm glad you're on board. It'll be fun, I promise. Now, I'll leave you two kids alone." Hank walked back out to the front porch. "I'll be looking forward to our time together, Colonel. Lots of time to get to know one another... and talk. Alone. Bye now," he waved cheerfully and left Carolyn and Cam standing awkwardly as he drove off.

"You know," Carolyn said. "You could have just told him we aren't in a relationship."

"What, and ruin all the fun?" Cameron paused for a moment. "And maybe I like the idea of us being in a relationship. Besides, why didn't _you_ tell him we weren't in a relationship?" he asked.

"Maybe I like the idea of us being in a relationship too."

"Then maybe we shouldn't bother telling him otherwise," Cameron suggested.

"No," Carolyn agreed. "I suppose not." Carolyn grabbed her purse and locked the door behind them. She decided not to worry about her dad interfering with Cameron. If Cameron could survive a weekend with her dad, he was definitely relationship material.

0-0-0

After the events of _Uninvited_

0-0-0

"Cam, I can't believe you fought off crazy alien-bear things… on Earth." Carolyn put the finishing touches on a cut on Cameron's cheek.

"Carolyn, the bears were nothing. After spending twenty-four hours alone with your dad… I think I might just be invincible."

Carolyn laughed. "Yeah, that's what he said too. He said you didn't even crack when he did his bird calls."

"It took every ounce of training I had." Cameron did look a bit shell-shocked.

Carolyn patted his shoulder. "Well, you've passed stage one with flying colours. Stay here and rest for a bit."

Cam settled into the pillows of the infirmary bed and closed his eyes in contentment as Carolyn left for the next patient. He liked getting to watch Carolyn work.

Then his eyes popped open. "Wait, you said stage one. What's stage two? Carolyn?... Carolyn?"


End file.
